Sherlock and Hair
by poisonx8
Summary: Sherlock has a secret obsession, it's Emma's hair.


**Finally, I'm done with finals. No one reads my Sherlock fics…no one reads my fics anymore…I will still keep writing! Maybe you guys do what I do, read these fics, fangirl over them, but don't review. Well go check out my tumblr page! .com and request anything! Enjoy this mini fic. This is kinda like a lot of fanfics in one, like they're different moments put into one.**

* * *

Hair. To some people it defined them, some it was their worst feature and to others, it was their boldest feature. There were people that loved having their hair played with and there were some that just hated when people touched their hair. Emma didn't mind having people touch her hair. She was used to it, ever since she was little she was known as, 'The girl with the long, thick, jet black hair'. Her friends would braid her hair, her cousins would comb, and brush, curl and flat iron her messy, thick hair. She liked to pull her hair up when it was time for a case. Most of the time she wore her hair down. It was long; John called it the 'Raven Mane'.

Molly had long hair too, though not as long as Emma's. Emma's hair nearly reached her hips; it brushed just below her waist. When she tipped her hair back it would reach her hips and tickle it slightly. If she were in the lab with Molly, the red haired woman would braid her hair out the way for her or brush it out when Sherlock rushed them out the flat. When she woke up in the mornings, John would laugh at the tangle mess as she sat on the couch and brushed it out, chunk by chunk.

She was used to people loving her hair, it was her trademark, not just the length, but the color as well. Dark hair was one thing, jet-black; raven colored wasn't always easy to come across naturally. What she wasn't used to was Sherlock's fascination with her hair. He'd never admit it out loud, but he loved his companion's hair. He even commemorated her for being able to keep up with it. He loved running behind her and seeing her hair fly in the wind. When no one was looking, or so he thought no one was looking, he would casually run his fingers through her hair, sometimes he'd even do intricate braids. He knew she loved it actually; especially when she was stressed from cases, playing with her hair soothed her and even put her to sleep.

"Sherlock." Emma moaned as he rubbed her scalp and pulled a comb through her hair, from root to tip. The detective smirked at her moan and kissed her temple. She smiled and leaned her head against the cushion of the couch. Emma currently sat nestled between Sherlock's long legs, between his knees so he could brush her hair out. John was out, so it gave Sherlock the perfect opportunity to brush her hair and give her some affection. They had been so busy with cases lately; he'd felt he was neglecting his significant other.

"Careful Emma, John might come back and think he's caught us in the act again." Sherlock laughed lightly.

Emma smiled and let out another sigh as she felt Sherlock start to do a waterfall braid on the side of her hair. His long fingers made the intricate braid on the side of her head slowly before stopping right below her ear and tying it off. He loved when she kept her hair down, but had an intricate braid on the side, or half her hair braided up.

John walked up the stairs to the flat when he heard giggling. The doctor raised his eyebrow as he heard Emma's content shy and Sherlock's chuckling. He peaked around the frame of the door and almost toppled over at the sight before him. There was the Great Sherlock Holmes, playing with his girlfriend's hair and even braiding it. He decided not to intrude knowing that he might ruin their moment so he tiptoed down stairs to have a cup of tea with Ms. Hudson.

Some days there would be instances where Lestrade would catch Sherlock playing with her hair. This confused the Inspector beyond words. Not only it a normal thing for Sherlock to do, which made it completely abnormal because it was something human, it was some compassionate glint in his eyes when he did it. It was like it was his own way of pressing a kiss to her forehead, or his way of saying 'you're beautiful', he wasn't used to it. It had caught him off hair when he first saw it.

"Sherlock, have you got a rubber band on you? I snapped mine again." Emma asked as she reviewed a case in Lestrade's office with the inspector and John.

"Hmm? Oh yes, here I'll do it, keep reading." Sherlock mumbled as he took stance behind Emma and pulled his fingers through his hair. Lestrade looked at John bewildered, but the Doctor put a finger to his lips in a sign to shush Lestrade into not saying anything. Lestrade understood this too as being a private moment for them, though it wasn't actually private. The two watched in fascination as Sherlock pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and secured it with a hair band from around his wrist. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bobby pin. "Do you need this?" He asked quietly as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"What? No I'm okay thank you love." She smiled as she went back to reading and Sherlock pocketed the pin again. He smiled and brushed his hands gently through her long ponytail before returning back to her side.

If Sherlock had to pick which way he preferred her hair he'd pick having it down. There was something about watching her pull the band out of hair and watching her massage her tired scalp at the end of the day that made him smile. All the little things she did that made him smile immensely. When they walked into the flat after the case he waited for her to routinely pull the band out her hair, shake her head a few times and sigh as she felt the tension leave her scalp. Today was a different; it was a hard, and saddening case. They had figured out the murder, but it was five minutes to late, when they arrived with Lestrade to make the arrest, the murder had already struck and there stood the mad woman with a dead child in her arms, and a menacing smile spread from ear to ear.

When the trio arrived back at the flat John had walked into the kitchen to make a drink, Sherlock had sat in his chair with his hands in his usual praying gesture and Emma had collapsed on the couch. She kicked her shoes off, pulled her jacket off, and pulled her legs under her. Sherlock looked over and waited for her to pull the band out her hair. When she didn't he groaned, stood up, tousle his own hair and walked over to his lover.

"Hey, Squeak." John murmured handing her a drink. "You're okay." He stated, he didn't have to ask. He needed to reassure her it was all okay."

"Love?" Sherlock prodded when she stared off into space and her breathing momentarily stopped. She started turning red and both men slightly panicked not knowing what she was doing.

"She's panicking." John stated slightly alarmed. "Sherlock do something." The detective flared his fingers for a moment before reaching forward and grabbing her ponytail, he wrapped the silky hair around his wrist, turned her head, tilted it slightly and placed a full on kiss upon her lips. It took Emma a moment before she began to respond, but when she did she cupped Sherlock's face and sighed.

"That is my cue to leave." John mumbled before setting her drink down and walking out the flat.

"Hey gumdrop." Sherlock whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers. "You're okay." He repeated John's words quietly.

"I know." She sighed as her eyes watered. Sherlock gave her a slight smile and wiped the tear away.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She giggled as she felt the band from her hair slip away and saw Sherlock store the band on his own wrist before running his fingers through her hair and down her back.


End file.
